Get It Faster
by I'm Miss World
Summary: One shot Songfic Aaron/OC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant. Jimmy Eat World owns the song.

**A/N: **Just a short one-shot with an Aaron/OC pairing. There's a picture of my OC in my profile. The song used is 'Get It Faster' by Jimmy Eat World.

**Get It Faster by Cara Mascara**

_I don't care what you do  
I'm getting out , no nothing ever shames me  
Don't wanna thing from you  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry_

_I'm getting out, now nothing ever shames me  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry_

"No Aaron." What the fuck?! It's been like two months! I can't hold out that long! I really can't! I gave her the space she wanted! I don't see what the big deal is! My dick hasn't been touched by anyone but my right hand inw ay too long!

"Why not?" I demanded. I'm sick of this. I'm seventeen. My hormones are raging and Kira has totally been neglecting me going on three months now. Not cool.

"Because I said no!" she snapped.

"No need to be a bitch!" I barked back. It's getting to be too much. It really is.

"I'm not being a bitch Aaron! You're being an ass!"

"Why, because I want to have sex with my girlfriend?! _Sorry_, last time I checked, that wasn't a crime." She just glared back at me with her arms crossed over her chest. "Whatever. I get it! It's cool for you to hang all over me in front of people, but whenever we're alone you don't wanna be touched. What is it? You wanna bee seen with someone on the swim team and Dnavers is busy with that new girl?"

"What the hell are you saying?!"

"I'm saying, you're a gold digger." I picked my coat up off the floor and walked over to the door of her dorm. "I'm outta here."

_  
I should've thought things through  
I'm holding out, but not getting an answer  
I wanna do right by you  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster_

I sighed at the sound of a knock on my door. Now I have to get up. Great. I rolled off my bed and shuffled over to my dormitory door, undoing the lock and swinging the door open to see an unhappy looking brunette.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked Aaron as he stepped inside my room. He tossed his jacket on to my beanbag chair and flopped onto my bed.

"She's killing me Morg. She really is. Slowly and painfully." Kira always was of the bitchy nature.

"I could've told you that was gonna happen. Oh wait… I did," I gloated with a smirk as I sat on my roommate's empty bed.

"Gee thanks for not saying 'I told you so' and all. You're the best," Aaron said sarcastically. I chuckled lightly and brushed a few strands of my pink and blonde hair behind my ear. "Seriously Morgan. I fucking do everything I can to be a better boyfriend when she complains but goddamn, I think I've reached my limit. I mean, I'm working on three months with now sex now. I don't see what the big fucking deal is! We used to do it all the time!"

"Maybe she's getting some on the side." Damn, I'm an idiot. Wrong thing to say. Aaron's head shot up from my pillow and he looked furious.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"I really don't know anything Aaron. Kira and I used to be best friends. Keyword there is _used_. You're my buddy now," I grinned, leaning over so I could reach his curly hair and ruffle it a bit.

"You'd tell me if she was messing around on me again, right?" Yes, he said again. I don't even know why they bother. They cheated on each other all the time. As far as I know, they've been seeing only each other for like four months, but who knows. I know Aaron's been faithful, he would've told me if he wasn't, but Kira could be doing God knows what.

"Course. But chances are, you'd find out before me. I hardly even see her around campus anymore."

_I'm holding out, not getting an answer  
I'm finding out that cheating gets it faster  
I'm holding out, but not getting an answer  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster_

I've always wanted Morgan. Always. Since the first day of school here at Spenser. She's hot, spunky, wild and smart. She's like one of the guys with a smokin' bod and pierced nipples. Which I've never seen, unfortunately.

The only problem was that she was Kira's best friend. And Kira wanted me. So like a true friend, Morgan marked me off limits. Then Kira became a junior.

Once we all hit eleventh grade, she ditched Morgan, calling her weird. She didn't want to be seen with the type of girl who sat in detention hall all Saturday and jumped on the bar at Nicky's like it was Coyote Ugly. It's bad enough she had to try out for the men's Lacrosse team sophomore year. And yes I'm rolling my eyes as I think this. Basically, she thought she was too good for Morgan.

Totally uncool.

Not that I should talk. I certainly don't think I'm too good for Morgan, but I know I could never bring her home to my parents. As soon as they caught sight of her hair, they'd have a shit fit, never mind when they observed how ill mannered she was. It's not her fault. Her parents are hippies. They don't care and neither does she.

I wish I could live a casual life the way she does. Sure would cut out a lot of my stress.

Despite being one of the guys, Morgan was still a girl and that's why we're such close friends. She's fun to hang with and she'll listen to me when I have a problem. She's like the perfect woman. Well to me anyway.

_I don't care what you do  
I'm getting out, no nothing ever shames me  
Don't wanna thing from you  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry_

Aaron is incredible. Sure he has a total attitude problem and probably needs it adjusted, but that's one of the things I like about him.

Kira is a total bitch to him. If I was dating Aaron, I'd screw him every day; morning, noon and night. He's totally hot and his body… I just want to lick it. Nice washboard abs and tight pecks. So sexy.

I'm pretty sure I've had an orgasm watching him get out of the pool at his swim meets.

I think he liked me before Kira claimed him as her own. I think she only wanted him because I did. Typical Kira. I'm so glad to be rid of that cunt. She doesn't deserve him. Sure, I hear it's a two-sided back stabbing relationship, but I think Kira brings it on herself, always chasing Caleb Danvers around. He's so only into blondes. Try getting Kira to understand that through her thick red head.

She's never been happy with what she had though. She always wants more. She's spoiled. Completely and utterly spoiled.

I know if Aaron flashed that perfect smile at me I'd have my clothes off in one second flat. I could do it. Maybe.

He's way out of my league though. I mean, most guys at this school are. I'm kind of a reject. They like to hang with me and drink beer with me and watch football with me, hell they'll even fuck me! But I try getting a date in public besides at Nicky's and it's a no-go. They're all afraid someone will tell their mommy they saw their precious, future lawyer, baby boy with that pink haired freak.

Ah well, that's what boys from the public are for. Boys from the public and Reid Garwin. Ha ha ha. God knows that boy goes out of his way to piss his parents off.

_I should've thought things through  
Yeah I'm holding out, but not getting an answer  
I wanna do right by you  
I'm finding out that cheating gets it faster_

I know it's wrong for me to be looking at her like this right now while she laughs at something on TV. I'm not paying attention. Her chest kind of jiggles when she laughs. I licked my lips and felt a familiar twitch in my pants. Oh not again! Come on!

I don't want to cheat on Kira again, I really am trying hard to be a better boyfriend. But seriously, I want Morgan. I always have. And Kira has to throw me a goddamn bone! She's cut me off for no damn reason! All we ever do is fight. Maybe it's time to just bury this relationship…

I can't do it! I can't use my hand again tonight! I _refuse_ to! I need pussy, plain and simple, and why not try and get it from the one person I've always wanted underneath me… or on top. I'm not picky.

"Hey Aaron." Morgan's voice was always raspy. It was hot though. The kind of voice you want to hear moaning and groaning…

God I have a boner from hell right now.

"Yeah?" I tried to concentrate on not looking at her because I know she's not wearing a bra under that little t shirt. Starte at the ceiling. Ceiling. Ceiiiillling.

"I'm really horny."

It's must've only taken me one second flat to go from her bed to her roommate's and start making out with her. Okay, I'm not getting slapped in the face. That's a good sign. That means she wants it. Well why wouldn't she? Why else would she have told me she was horny out of the blue?

There's a hand down my pants and all I'm doing is thinking about technicalities. Why doesn't someone just cut my fucking dick off?

Just kidding. That feels _way_ to good to never happen again. I seriously think my eyes just rolled all the way into the back of my head.

This needs to stop of my fun is going to end way too embarrassingly soon. "Morg. Morg! Stop!" I hissed at her. She listened and looked curiously at me. "If you keep doing that it'll be over way too quickly. I haven't been touched in over two months remember."

"Right. Sorry." Instead of her getting me off, I pulled her shirt up over her head, then yanked her hair back to expose her neck. She has such a nice, long neck. I bit and sucked on her neck and down her chest. The noises were driving me nuts. She sounds hotter then I thought she would.

Her small hands lifted at my shirt, but I played with one of the barbells through her nipples, making her claw onto my back and forget she was trying to get my shirt off. I teased the other nipple before I moved away and pulled my shirt over my head.

We both took our pants off. This was like my fantasy. Okay, well my fantasy actually included a vinyl outfit and some handcuffs, but this is close enough. I'm fucking anxious as hell!

Our lips crashed together again, teeth clicking as I touched as much of her naked body as I could. She's so warm and her skin feels like… clouds. You know, if I had to imagine what a… cloud would feel like. Soft and… perfect.

I ended up on my back, her legs straddling my waist, hot mouth leaving it's mark on my left peck. I groaned as she slowly lowered onto me. She felt great. Greater than great.

DO you realize how long it's been since a girl has ridden me? I usually have to do all the work. Don't get me wrong, I'm willing to work for what I want, but seriously, every once in a fucking while it'd be nice to lay back like this and watch Morgan throw her head back and moan with her eyes half open, licking her lips and-

I really need to look back up at the ceiling.

_I'm getting out, now nothing ever shames me  
I'm going out, I don't care if you're angry  
I holding out, but not getting an answer  
I'm finding out, cheating gets it faster_

She doesn't deserve to do this to him. I bet she doesn't do this to him. She probably just lies there. Like a rock. Or something lame like that. A pet rock. Yeah, those were pretty lame.

I probably love him, I won't lie. I'm not going to try and deny it. I mean, if love is real, this is definitely the closest I've ever come to loving someone romantically. I've always wanted to be with him. I know this is probably going to be a one-time thing or maybe even a friend with benefits type thing if I'm lucky. I'm not going to get my hopes up. I just want to enjoy him while I have him.

He feels like heaven inside me.

I leaned down to lock our lips again and he propped himself up on his elbows. He tastes like mint and apple. I know that's weird, but that's the truth.

I scratched at his shoulders as I breathed into his mouth and continued to grind my hips against his pelvis as fast as I could. It felt so good I don't think I could stop if I wanted to.

His rough fingertips dug into the flesh that covered my hips and he urged me to go faster. I don't know how I managed to go any faster, but I did. And it caused just enough friction in the perfect spot.

"Shit Aaron!" I cried out as I clenched around his length, trying hard to keep my pace so he could finish. Which I was successful in doing. I would take a bow and all, but I'm kind of busy.

I fell forward, resting my head on his sweat-covered chest, him softening inside me. I know this makes me an adulterer or whatever, but when his arms wrapped around me I knew it wasn't her he wanted.

I moved so my chin rested on his chest. I looked into his eyes and sighed contently. I'd stay like this forever if I could, hell yeah!

"Morgan… this can happen again if you want it to," he whispered. I wasn't sure if he meant he'd keep going behind Kira's back or he'd be with me. "I can be done with her for good."

His arms tightened around me a little more when I grinned up at him.


End file.
